Behind the Purple Scarf: Spencer Reid
by MyChemicalDreamer
Summary: Just an old thing I wrote in like the 8th grade... Spencer Reid paired with an OC female... has a plotline like an episode... 3rd person omniscient past tense. 3,400 words exactly!


A loud crack of thunder echoed through Spencer's one-bedroom apartment. The lights flickered, then faded completely. Spencer, who had been sitting on the couch, put down his copy of The Pillars of the Earth and said, "Well isn't this just wonderful?" He sighed and picked up the book again. He walked over to the window, pulled up a chair, and read by the bright luminescence of the lightning. By 3AM, he was asleep. He was awakened the next morning by the sun in his face and his cell phone vibrating. It was a text message from Hotch, telling him to come to the office right away. Spencer quickly changed his clothes and grabbed his satchel. He was out the door in under a minute.

~Flashback, Nicole's POV~

Nicole stepped through the doors of the bank, planning to withdraw $650 for the monthly rent on her apartment. She was 3 months behind on payments, and her landlord was threatening eviction if she didn't pay for at least one month. Though she was only 18 years old, Nicole was attending graduate school for criminal studies and profiling. It was $48,000 a year and she had taken out student loans to cover it, which she was also behind in paying for. Her job as a bartender just didn't make her enough money, though men often tipped well. Women, not so much. She had the kind of physique that men loved and women envied. She could easily be a model, though she had never wanted to.

She paused for a moment and looked around. She saw her loan manager waving her over to his desk. She walked over and he immediately began talking. "Ms. Pendergast, I'm sorry but all your accounts have been blocked. You're 4 months behind on your student loan payment. I tried to get you another extension but the company won't allow it. I really am sorry, but if you can't generate $3,200 by the end of the week, we'll have to default on the loan," he said.

"Are you serious?" she asked, "Great. Not only will I be evicted, I'll have to drop out of school, too! And on top of that, my behavioral studies professor just announced that the student with the highest grade in the class would get to intern with the real FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico! He said that so far, I'm in the lead. God, just as something good is about to happen to me, everything falls apart!" She was almost in tears.

"I did everything I could, honest!" the loan manager replied, "I'm sorry. Maybe you could borrow money from a friend, get an advance on your paycheck..." That was the point when Nicole simply turned and walked out of the bank. There was nothing else to be said.

When she got home, she immediately went online. She google searched "easy ways to make money". There were a few ads for becoming an online survey taker, but they only offered about $20. About 3 links down, there was an ad for a gentlemans' club in the area that said "dancers wanted". Meaning pole dancers. It said that a girl could make up to a thousand dollars a night.

"That much money for twirling around on a pole? Too easy," Nicole said. She wrote down the address of the club and headed out.

When she arrived, she went up to the bartender. "Hi, can I please speak to the owner?" she asked.

"That's me," he said, "What do you need?"

"I, um, would like to apply to be a dancer," Nicole said shyly.

"You've got the job," said the owner.

"What? No written application? No references? That's it?" she asked.

"This is a club, not an office. And, well, look at you! Can you start tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm Nicole, by the way," she said.

"I'm Joey," he said, "And don't worry about an outfit. We'll provide one for you. Be here at 8."

"I will," said Nicole. She went straight home. By then, it was 3 and she went back online. This time, she looked up pictures of female strippers. Not to be pervy, but to see how they did their hair and makeup. It took her a few hours to perfect the look, and then she went back to the club. She met up with her new co-workers, who led her backstage.

One of them pointed at a clothing rack filled with lingerie and said, "Pick your outfit." Nicole looked at all the "outfits" and finally picked a red one, consisting of a red strapless bra and boy shorts.

Joey came in just then and said, "Girls, the show starts in 5. Nicole, you can go last because you're new." She didn't object. When she had finished changing, she peeked through the curtains at the audience, which she saw consisted of about 30 men. The stage was merely a runway with a pole propped up on the far end. The other girls performed one by one and the men threw money on the stage, which was swept up and put in a bag to be given to the girl after each performance. Finally, it was Nicole's turn. As she walked out, Katy Perry's Waking Up in Vegas began playing. It was one of her favorites. She found herself twirling around the pole with ease, getting lost in the music. She finished when the song ended. When she went backstage again, Joey came over and handed her a bag full of ones, fives, tens, and even twenties. "You did great, kid. Same time tomorrow." She nodded.

When she was back at home, fully clothed and content, she counted her money. She had made $734. "Not bad for my first night," she said to herself. She fell asleep soon after, absolutely positive that she could get the full $3,200 by the end of the week.

When she woke up the next morning, the joy hadn't worn off. Not until she saw the eviction notice that had been slid under her door. She had two days to get her stuff and get out. She felt like screaming, but she knew student loans were more important than rent so she kept the $734. She spent the day studying for her behavioral studies class, wanting that internship more than anything. Before she knew it, it was time for her to go back to the club. She did her hair and makeup and set off.

When she arrived, she was surprised at what she saw. There were police cars and caution tape everywhere, but the doors were open so she went inside.

~Spencer's POV~

Morgan was talking to Joey, the owner of the club and everyone else was talking to the local police. Spencer was just standing there, analyzing the scene when a girl with light skin and long, wavy red hair walked in. He immediately walked over to her and said, "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI; I'm sorry but you can't come in here."

"I'm Nicole with Pole Dancers Incorporated and I work here," she replied. He found her sarcasm charming, but there was a more important matter at hand.

"Well then, would you mind answering a few questions?" he asked.

"You first. What's this about?" she asked.

"Keri, another one of the employees here, was shot last night. We know that you were also here, so do you remember anything about the night, any men that stood out from the crowd?" he asked.

"What exactly do you mean by 'stood out'?" she asked.

"Well, he would have tried to get as close to the stage as possible and he wouldn't have been drunk like the other men. He might have tried to touch the girls but he wouldn't have thrown any money, just watched calmly. He may have looked like he was contemplating or thinking hard about something. He also may have tried to take pictures with a cell phone or small camera. After the show, he would have waited by the stage door and tried to talk to you or any of the other dancers or even try to get them alone, or he may have specifically asked about Keri," Reid said.

"Now that you mention it, there was one guy... He was kind of old-looking, maybe mid-50's, medium build. He had grayish brown hair and a bald spot. He was white, but the main thing I noticed was that he was really well-dressed, so I thought it was kind of weird that he wasn't throwing any money. I saw him near the stage when I was performing and by the stage door when I was leaving," she said.

"Do you think you could describe him to a sketch artist?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," said Nicole, and Morgan, who had been listening, led her away to do so. Reid watched her leave, somewhat mystified by her. He could tell she wasn't a slut like most strippers and that she was smart for her age. Oh, and hot. Really hot. Hotter than Lila Archer. He tried to think of an excuse to talk to her again and then noticed that the sketch artist was finished. He stopped Nicole on her way out the door.

"If you ever see that guy again, call us," he said, handing her a business card.

"I will..." she began, looking at the card, "...Spencer." Reid smiled.

Back at the BAU, Garcia was working her magic on the computer. She was able to get ID pictures of all the patrons who had bought drinks at the club the previous night, but none of them matched the sketch. She remembered Morgan saying that a hunting pistol was used, and that the unsub had wasted a whole round of bullets to shoot the victim, when just one would have easily killed her. She hacked into the database of the only hunting store within 100 miles and pulled up the ID pictures of everyone who had made a credit card purchase there in the last month (surprisingly, not many people) and cross-referenced with the sketch and she had a match in seconds, Tim O'Connell. A name and a picture, but no address. She called Hotch with the details. "Keep digging. We'll look for fingerprints at the scene so you can search the criminal database," he said.

~Nicole's POV~

Nicole arrived back home and went up to her apartment. She saw the eviction notice on the kitchen table and remembered she needed to move out. None of the actual furniture in the apartment was hers; it had come with the place. She packed up her pillows, blankets, clothes, and everything else that was hers into garbage bags, which she loaded into the back seat of her car. Before she left, she went back inside to the front desk and gave the apartment key to the landlord. She tried to look indifferent, but some sadness still showed through. She went back outside and was about to get in her car when she looked up and saw a man standing across the street. He was looking at her and smiling an evil smile. She immediately recognized him as the guy from the club. She got into her car and locked the door in panic. She fumbled for her phone and the business card and hastily dialed the number when she found both in her pocket. She didn't have to wait long before someone picked up.

~Spencer's POV~

Spencer was at the press briefing, watching JJ give the profile, when his phone rang. He excused himself to the hallway and answered. "Hello?" he said.

"This is Nicole. He's back. He's across the street from my apartment right now," Nicole said quickly.

"Get out of there now. Meet me at the club where you work," he replied, trying to keep calm. He hung up and told Rossi, Hotch, Seaver, Prentiss, and Morgan to come with him. In the car, Rossi came up with an idea to lure the unsub in.

"We'll have Nicole come to the club and he'll follow. Joey will announce the regularly scheduled show and Nicole will perform. Hotch, Prentiss, Morgan, and I will be scattered throughout the crowd of patrons. Reid and Seaver will be stationed behind the bar and the local police will be backstage. We'll move all the police cars to the back alley and the unsub won't be able to resist coming in. Then, we'll move in on him," he said.

"Sounds good," Prentiss said. The team arrived at the club at the same time Nicole did. They explained the idea. She agreed and went backstage to change. She came out a few minutes later in a blue ensemble consisting of panties and a racerback bra. Joey announced the show and played some house music. Everyone was stationed as planned and there were a few patrons coming in. Spencer couldn't stop himself from peeking over the counter to see Nicole. Seaver pulled him down.

"We're here to catch an unsub, not watch a girl dance around a pole," she said.

"Sorry. I just..." he began.

"You like her," Seaver interjected, "I'm a profiler; you can't hide anything from me." Just then, the unsub walked in, as planned. Nicole froze and stepped back. Seaver and Reid hopped over the counter, guns drawn. "Tim O'Connell, freeze, FBI!" Seaver said. Tim pulled out a gun, the same one he'd used to kill Keri, and shot her, point-blank, inthe head. Prentiss called for an ambulance while Hotch and Rossi carried Seaver outside. All the patrons got down under tables and Spencer shot at Tim. The bullet bounced away and Tim laughed, He was wearing a bulletproof vest.

Tim ran and jumped up onto the stage, gun pointed at Spencer. "Stop!" Nicole yelled, "You'll get even longer in prison if you shoot another federal agent!"

"Shut up, whore!" Tim yelled. He turned around and shot her in her exposed midsection.

"No!" Spencer yelled as she jolted backward and fell onto the stage, unconscious. Morgan shot the unsub in the head and he was dead before he hit the ground. Spencer dropped his gun and ran over to Nicole. Blood was pooling around her. She opened her eyes when he touched her, asking what happened and trying to get up. He told her to stay where she was and explained that she had been shot. He turned her over and there was a bullet hole through her back, too. He looked and saw the bullet a few feet away. "Morgan, you've got to see this!" he said.

"It... went through her... that's a first," Morgan replied.

"We can talk about it later," Spencer said. He lifted her up and carried her out to the waiting ambulance. The paramedics bandaged her wounds and placed her on a stretcher. She reached fr Spencer's hand.

"Stay with me," she said weakly.

"I will," he said, climbing into the ambulance as the paramedics loaded her in. Their hands fit together like puzzle pieces.

"I'm sorry for bleeding on your shirt," Nicole whispered.

"Don't apologize," Spencer replied just before the drugs took effect and Nicole fell asleep.

~Nicole's POV~

Some tests were performed on Nicole at the hospital, an MRI to see what organs were damaged, an x-ray to check for fragments, and lots of other things. Nicole awoke in her hospital bed to Spencer's voice. He was sitting beside her, holding her hand. Only it wasn't her that he was talking to. He was thinking out loud. "I can't just blurt out 'Hey Nicole, guess what, I love you.' God, what should I say..." he was saying.

"Well, you could start by telling me what the doctor said," Nicole stated. Spencer was startled.

"How long were you listening?" he asked.

"Oh, about 10 seconds," Nicole replied.

"Anyway, the doctor said there were no fragments and no major organs were affected. I believe the term he used was 'miracle'. They already put in the stitches. They said that once they put a bandage over them and write up a prescription for morphine, you're free to go," Spencer replied, just as the doctor walked in. He administered the bandages and handed her the prescription, all the while lecturing Nicole on how lucky she was. He left soon after.

"How's Ashley?" Nicole asked. It surprised Spencer that she even knew who Ashley was.

"She's... dead," he replied.

"Oh..." Nicole said, "So what was that you were saying before?"

"Oh, nothing," Spencer said, blushing. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked. He stuttered, and when it was obvious that he was unable to form a sentence, he just kissed her again. "By the way, where are my clothes?" Nicole asked, realizing she was still wearing hee blue lingerie. Spencer handed her a bag and she went to change. Hotch walked in, smiling.

"Oh god, how long have you been watching?" Spencer asked, not looking him in the face.

"Long enough," Hotch said, laughing. By then, Nicole was finished changing.

"Um, I feel really stupid asking this, but do you know where the nearest homeless shelter is?" she asked.

"Why?" Spencer followed up.

"I... kinda got evicted yesterday... but only because I took student loans as a priority over rent. That's also the reason I got into dancing, which I'll never do again," she replied. Prentiss walked in, having heard the whole thing.

"You can stay with me," she said.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden," said Nicole.

"Nonsense! I've got money and space. It's okay," Prentiss replied. Nicole found that argument convincing enough, so she went with Emily. She drove Nicole's car to her house and parked in the driveway.

Once they got all of Nicole's stuff into the guest room, Nicole said, "Words cannot describe how thankful I am, Miss Prentiss."

"Call me Emily," she replied.

"Okay, Emily. Um, can I ask you something?" Nicole said.

"Go for it," Emily replied.

"What would you do if you really liked a guy and he liked you back, but it would be weird if you went out?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, you mean with you and Spencer," Emily replied. When Nicole looked shocked and started to blush, Emily followed up with "The connection between you two is blatantly obvious, or maybe it's just because I'm a profiler. Anyway, just go for it! Life means nothing if you don't take risks."

Then, Nicole realized the time and date. "Oh shit, I'm going to be late for class! I have to go. Thanks for everything!" she said on her way out the door.

Nicole dashed into the classroom with seconds to spare. The professor walked in right behind her. "Today is a very important day," he said, "I will be announcing the winner of the internship with the Behavioral Analysis Unit! Congratulations to Nicole Pendergast!" Some students groaned, others clapped. Nicole couldn't pay attention for the rest of the lesson because she was too excited.

Class finally ended and the professor pulled Nicole aside. He handed her a plane ticket. "Your flight to Quantico leaves tonight, though I don't know why a flight was really necessary, considering we're in Richmond... But all the same! All expenses are paid for except lodging. Be at the airport by 7," he said. It was already 5:30, so she quickly went back to Emily's house. Emily was gone when she arrived, but there was a key under the mat. She changed into a blazer, nice jeans, and heels, then packed nearly all her clothes and shoes and other essentials and was off, suitcase in hand and $734 and plane ticket in pocket.

Airport security went smoothly and the flight was short but boring. She fell asleep on the way and was there in less than two hours. The FBI headquarters was easy to find. She asked a security guard where the BAU office was and he personally escorted her. The long elevator ride was awkwardly silent. The whole team was waiting for her when the doors opened. She was surprised to see Spencer, Emily, Morgan, Hotch, JJ, Garcia, and Rossi standing there. "Nicole? You're the new intern?" Spencer and Emily asked simultaneously.

"You guys are the BAU?" Nicole asked. Of course, the rest of the team was dumbfounded, They explained the whole thing to JJ and Garcia, showed Nicole how the BAU operates, and began their next case.


End file.
